List of characters killed by Vegeta
The entire list of all characters who are actually killed by Vegeta. ''Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga *Unknown Aliens – Vegeta is seen with Nappa on an unknown planet sitting on a pile of corpses and eating the arm of one of his victims. *Lesoy – An Arlian warrior who won the title from Greger in a duel. He is the first person to be killed by Vegeta on-screen. Lesoy is killed when King Moai orders him to destroy Vegeta and Vegeta shoots his head with a finger beam, destroying it entirely. *King Moai – The wicked king of Planet Arlia, who stole Atla's wife Lemlia from him. After Nappa destroyed Yetti, the king attempts to run from Vegeta, but Vegeta raises two of his fingers, lifts a bunch of rocks up with his mind, and shoots one of them straight through the king's chest. *Arlians – Along with Nappa, Vegeta kills a variety of them upon visiting their planet. He then proceeds on to destroying their entire planet using the Galick Beam, killing all remaining beings on the planet, including Atla and Lemlia. *Civilians – Vegeta violently crash lands his spaceship pod on Earth along with Nappa in East City, killing many humans. *A Saibaman – Vegeta kills it after he sees it holding back against Tien Shinhan. He uses the Dirty Fireworks technique to kill it. *Nappa – Vegeta kills him using the Galaxy Breaker after seeing him get defeated so easily by Goku. Namek Saga/Captain Ginyu Saga *Cui – Vegeta encounters him on Namek to settle their old rivalry once and for all. Vegeta easily out-matches him and destroys him using the Dirty Fireworks technique. *Dodoria – Vegeta encounters him and easily overpowers him. He then proceeds to destroy him with a powerful energy wave, right after getting him to tell the truth about the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Namek Villagers – In an attempt to get the Dragon Ball they were guarding in their village, Vegeta annihilates them all with no mercy, including children. A recognizable technique Vegeta uses in this battle is the Bang Beam, which at that point, he claims is one of his favorite techniques. *Appule – He is killed instantly by Vegeta with a powerful energy blast following Vegeta's recovery in the Medical Machine. *Zarbon – Vegeta kills him mercilessly in their second encounter, performing the Final Galick Cannon (which consists of firing a Galick Gun while his fist is impaled in the opponent's stomach). *Guldo – Just before he is about to kill Gohan and Krillin, Vegeta delivers a deadly, lightning fast strike to his head, thus decapitating it. Vegeta then proceeds on to sever his head up. *Burter – Right after being knocked out by Goku, he suffers a brutal death at the hands of Vegeta who mercilessly stomps on his neck with full force, thus snapping it. *Recoome – Like Burter, he is also knocked out by Goku and finished off by Vegeta, who this time fires a powerful energy wave to get the job done. *Frieza's Soldiers – Vegeta kills a small variety of them after he invades Frieza's Ship in search of the Dragon Balls. *Jeice – After a hand to hand combat battle, Vegeta annihilates him with the Genocide Breaker. *Frieza's Soldiers – Vegeta kills a large variety of them in space, during his hunt for Goku. Androids Saga *Android 19 – Vegeta's first fight after becoming a Super Saiyan. After an effortless fight, Vegeta destroys him using the Big Bang Attack. *Unnamed Trucker – During his fight with Android 18, Vegeta fired an energy wave aimed at the Android to which she responded by moving out of the way and it lead to the blast hitting a truck which vaporized it along with the driver inside. Note: In the FUNimation Dub, Dragon Ball Z Kai, the trucker survives the explosion, and responds "Hey! That's my truck!". Babidi Saga *Pui Pui – Vegeta faces him inside Babidi's spaceship. In a short-effortless bout, Vegeta kills him using the Double Galick Cannon. *Civilians – In his Majin form, Vegeta kills a variety of them using the Big Bang Attack at the World Tournament Arena in order to get Goku to fight him. Dragon Ball GT *Nappa – After he escapes from Hell, Vegeta encounters him once again and kills him in an instant with a powerful energy blast. Movies Bardock - The Father of Goku *Saibamen – Vegeta is shown killing a gang of Saibamen with a powerful Explosive Wave during his training as a kid. *Unknown Planet Residents – Towards the end of the movie, Vegeta is shown sitting down and eating a snack on an unknown planet (to which Frieza sent him on an assignment earlier), with big piles of dead bodies of the residents of the planet itself piled around him in a circle. The Return of Cooler *Cooler – Vegeta helps Goku blow him up. Vegeta then crushes his chip, ensuring he never comes back again. Super Android 13! *Android 15 – Vegeta delivers a fierceful strike to his head thus decapitating it (similar to the method Vegeta used to kill Guldo). Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *Dr. Raichi – Vegeta blows him to bits using the Final Flash. Just as he puts himself back together, Vegeta obliterates him with another fierceful energy blast and this time, he crushes his last remaining cell to ensure he does not come back. Assists *Hatchiyack (Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans) – Vegeta kills him by combining the Final Flash with the Super Kamehameha, Burning Attack & Super Masenko, done by Goku, Trunks, Gohan (in the 2010 remake, Piccolo also helps with the Special Beam Cannon). *Cell (Cell Games Saga) – Vegeta distracts Cell by surprisingly blasting him from behind, thus allowing Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha to over power Cell's Solar Kamehameha. *Kid Buu (Kid Buu Saga) – Vegeta comes up with the plan to use the Super Spirit Bomb, and also buys time for Goku to create it by fighting Buu on his own. *Janemba (Fusion Reborn'') – Vegeta fuses with Goku and kills him as Gogeta using the Stardust Breaker. See also *List of characters killed by Goku Category:Lists Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Canon